Una Luz perdida
by Martha-Digilove
Summary: El día del cumpleaños de Hikari, los elegidos descubren la horrible noticia de que esta está desaparecida, o lo que es lo mismo, la han secuestrado. Según Robert, el jefe de la patrulla de policía, dos violadores han escapado de la cárcel, y temen lo peor
1. Chapter 1

Aquella mañana del cuatro de mayo amanecía con un espeso bochorno que hacía que la ciudad no tuviese ganas de levantarse. Aquella mañana nadie tenía ganas de levantarse, excepto un rubio llamado Takeru Takaishi. No podía creer que aquel fuese el esperado día, el día en que su mejor amiga, y también amor _secreto_, estuviese a punto de cumplir quince años. No podía creer que ya fuese tan mayor, ella que nunca perdía esas fracciones tan delicadas como la de una niña que, a su vez, parecían tan fuertes y seguras como las de una mujer adulta. Siete años hacía ya que se conocían, siete. Siete en los que ambos muchachos se conocieron mucho, siete en los que él se enamoró de ella. Siete en los que en varias ocasiones habían salvado el mundo digital. Siete en los que los dos vivieron tantas aventuras. Siete... siete... Santo siete. Siete fueron los elegidos que fueron al mundo digital por primera vez, siete al principio, ocho al final.

Takeru salió de casa con su enorme paquete del regalo en la mano y su inseparable compañero Patamon volando a su lado. El paquete, envuelto en un bonito papel rosado con una cinta celeste, contenía una caja que contenía varias cosas: un bonito cuadro que él mismo había pintado, un vestido que la señora Takaishi había comprado, y un ordenador color azul cielo que le había costado la paga de seis meses más trabajillos extra que le hacía a los vecinos. Pero aquello había valido la pena. Kari valía la pena.

En el local estaban Mimí, que había vuelto de E.E.U.U para el evento especial del cumpleaños de su amiga, y también estaba su hermano Matt, que estaba preparando los últimos preparativos de la música de la fiesta. Dejó el paquete en el suelo, junto a otros dos algo más pequeños. Estaba claro de quien cada uno. El que estaba envuelto en un chillón color rosa, con la cinta rosa y la dedicatoria en color rosa en un papel color rosa pálido, era, como no, de Mimí. El otro, el más pequeño de todos, estaba en una caja sin mucho decorado. Apenas era una caja blanca con una pegatina de una mariposa y una dedicatoria en una letra algo garrapatosa, que era, sin dudar, de su hermano.

Acto seguido de identificar los respectivos regalos, decidió ir junto a su hermano y Mimí para ayudarles un poco. A decir verdad, Takeru siempre había visto química entre su hermano y su amiga, pero sabía perfectamente que nunca saldrían porque, según Yolei, Mimí estaba loca por Michael, y Matt estaba rodeado de fans, más sumada la distancia... solo quedaba saber lo que haría el tan loco destino.

Mientras que Mimí y Matt ponían los últimos globos y Takeru los vasos, Sora apareció por la puerta junto a Izzy y Ken. Los tres también traían sus respectivos regalos, y venían dispuestos a ayudar. Nadie se perdía el cumpleaños de un amigo, y mucho menos si ese amigo había vivido tanto con ellos.

Sora se fue con Mimí, e Izzy y Matt siguieron con su rollito técnico de la música y los altavoces. Fue Ken quien se acercó a Takeru para charlar un poco.

―¿Qué, se lo dirás _hoy_? ―dijo Ken con su típica frase―. Venga, Tk, o es hoy, o es hoy.

―No, pesado. Kari es solo una amiga, una buena amiga, nada más ―respondía un ruborizado Takeru―. Además, no quiero estropear nuestra amistad.

La charla siguió un rato, y poco a poco los demás invitados fueron llegando al respectivo local. Humanos y digimons estaban muy ilusionados, ya que Kari era una chica que se ilusionaba por nada. Además, esa era una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, y las sorpresas siempre son buenas. Bueno, casi siempre. Pero aquella era buena.

Solo quedaba que Taichi, el hermano de Kari, llegase con su hermana pequeña, y todos gritarían: "_¡SORPRESA!_". Según Codi, el más pequeño de todos, una sorpresa así no la olvidaría ni el mismísimo Obama.

Ya alguien se acercaba allí. Por el ruido de los pasos se podía distinguir muy bien. Era Tai. Sus pasos eran inconfundibles.

Abrió la puerta, entró, y su imagen era completamente inesperada. Tenía los ojos cansados de no dormir, rojos de haber llorado, con ojeras, y el cuerpo hundido. Era un estado penoso. Separó los labios con un enorme esfuerzo, como si le pesara muchísimo, y miró a sus amigos. Después dijo:

―Hikari a... Hikari a... ―decía sin saber continuar―. Hikari a desaparecido.

Ante las últimas palabras todos se quedaron atónitos, sin poder decir nada al respecto, sin saber reaccionar.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Sora―. Tai... ¿qué ha sucedido?

―Anoche, cuando Hikari decidió salir a tirar la basura, escuchamos un fuerte escándalo en la calle. Nos asomamos por la ventana, pero apenas vimos un coche en color negro a la fuga, y no había rastro de mi hermana...

―¿QUÉ? ―Takeru temblaba. No. Hikari no podía desaparecer. Aquello era una broma de mal gusto―. No... no puede ser...

―Hemos estado toda la noche buscando... pero nada. Y la policía no puede hacer nada hasta cuarenta y ocho horas después... ―no podía hablar, estaba destrozado. Ante eso, Sora, que lo conocía de siempre, lo abrazó con la ternura que la caracterizaba.

―Tranquilo, Tai... ―comenzó a decir la pelirroja―. Entre todos la vamos a encontrar. Somos los niños elegidos, ¿verdad? ―la chica no podía creer lo que ocurría, pero la realidad se fue adentrando en casa uno de los elegido poco a poco.

Yolei no podía tenerse en pie por si misma, y tenía que estar sujeta a su novio, Ken. Tk estaba temblando aún. Mimí, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar, consolada por Matt, que también estaba abatido por la noticia tan inesperada de su mejor amigo. Izzy no sabía reaccionar de ninguna manera, pero dentro de sí había miles de sensaciones de desamparo ante la pérdida de su amiga. Joe estaba igual, por no hablar del resto, incluidos los digimons.

Aquella mañana que había empezado como ninguna, se convirtió en un infierno con aquellas palabras.

-O-

Era una habitación algo descuidada. Las paredes estaban llenas de humedades por las esquinas, y la pintura ya había pasado sus años buenos, el techo, arroalado por le tiempo, tenía zonas amarillas, y de este colgaba una bombilla. Una bombilla desnuda, que alumbraba a una chica chica, también desnuda y llena de moratones, heridas y sangre seca. Su cabello, que antes era largo y precioso, lo habían cortado y convertido en uno corto, más o menos por el hombro, y estropeado. Sus ojos, que antes solo daban luz, ahora estaban rojos del llanto con el que pretendía desahogarse. Su cuerpo, el cuerpo de una chica de quince años que cumplía aquel día, estaba horroroso ante las marcas que le habían hecho. Marcas de sufrimiento, de dolor y desesperación.

La noche anterior, cuando salió a tirar la basura, dos hombres de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años la cogieron por la espalda, atándole las manos y dejándola sin poder hacer nada excepto gritar. La metieron en un coche y lo último que recordó fue correr mucho, el coche correr mucho.

Después apareció en una casa vieja, en alguna parte, y los dos hombres riendo con una risa satánica. Tenían un látigo, una pistola, cuerdas, y una maleta que a saber que contenía. Temblaba, y mucho. Hikari nunca había sentido ese pánico. Nunca hasta ahora.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya habían echo con ella lo que habían querido, la dejaron en una habitación, destrozada física y moralmente. Lo que le habían echo era horrible, la torturaron, la violaron, jugaron con ella como con un juguete... y ahora no le quedaba nada. Solo llorar desconsoladamente, pedir ayuda en silencio y recurrir a sus recuerdos para sentirse mejor. Recurrir a los recuerdos de su hermano, de sus amigos, de su compañera Gatomon, a los recuerdos de su _amor_ Takeru...

Solo eran recuerdos... Y entonces comenzó a preguntarse que estarían haciendo. Si ya supieran que no estaba, si habían avisado a la policía...

-O-

Takeru llegó a su casa abatido, sin fuerzas ni ánimos. Nada más entrar se echó a llorar, un llanto desolado.

No podía creer que pudiera llorar tanto. El peor llanto del mundo.

―¡PERO TK, POR DIOS! ―gritó su madre al verlo―. ¿Qué a pasado?

―Mamá... ―dijo aún llorando― Hikari a... a desaparecido... según Tai, la han secuestrado...

―Oh, Tk, hijo mío... ―dijo abrazándolo con ternura y conduciéndolo al salón― siéntate aquí conmigo, ¿que ha ocurrido?

La señora Takaishi la llevó al salón, donde este se sentó y se lo contó todo desolado. Al contarle lo ocurrido, tuvo también que contarle que estaba enamorado de esa chica, y todo lo que le angustiaba. Su madre, muy comprensiva, lo abrazó, y también lloró. Hikari era una muchacha muy amable, buena y agradecida. Una chica digna de cariño y amor. No es que la conociera mucho, pero era la mejor amiga de su hijo, y eso influía mucho. Y ahora, de buenas a primeras, había desaparecido. O la habían secuestrado. Y entonces recordó algo.

Dos delincuentes habían salido hacía poco de la cárcel. No habían salido. Se habían escapado. La señora Takaishi se había enterado porque su novio, Robert Stwart, el jefe de la policía, se lo había contado. Los delincuentes eran Shiro y Killeu. Entraron en prisión hacía dos años por violación a menores de edad, secuestros y torturas.

Sin embargo, la señora Takaishi no quiso decir nada antes de tiempo, y no quería preocupar a su hijo bastante mal estaba ya su hijo como para decirle lo de Shiro y Killeu.

Le dijo que se tumbara un rato y descansara un poco. Cuando su hijo llamó a Robert, para poder hablar con él sobre el asunto.

―Robert, tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy importante ¿puedes venir a mi casa?... bien, te espero.

Mientras Robert llegaba, la señora Takaishi preparó un café, acto seguido alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Robert, que había llegado enseguida al escuchar la voz angustiada de su prometida.

―Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué lloras? ―dijo abrazándola nada más entrar―. Vamos cuéntame lo que ocurre cariño.

―Robert... ―dijo llorando.

En las horas siguientes no hubo más que confesiones y llantos, y consuelos y salidas.

Robert le afirmó que volvería a meter a esos dos en la cárcel, y que el caso de la joven Yagami sería investigado a fondo. Tan a fondo que aparecía, viva o viva.

-O-

Kari estaba más espabilada, y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero lo que más le dolía era el alma.

Se observó el cuerpo con detenimiento. En los brazos tenía las marcas causadas por el látigo y las cuerdas. En el pecho también tenía marcas de látigo, algunos arañazos. En el vientre tenía varios moratones, y le dolía muchísimo. Las piernas estaban peor. Moratones, arañazos, golpes... no quería ni imaginar como tendría la cara, o la espalda. También le dolía mucho su parte íntima. La habían violado, con fuerza, y ella era virgen, nunca había imaginado su primera vez así. Y le dolía muchísimo ser tan impura de aquella lamentable forma.

Ya no estaba llorando, porque no le quedaban lágrimas. Pero sabía que, cuando llegasen sus secuestradores, le harían lo mismo que la noche anterior. Abusarían de ella hasta que se cansasen, la dañarían y maltratarían de muchas maneras.

Y eso hasta que la encontrarán, a no ser de que muriera... o se suicidará...

Sabía que era una decisión descabellada, pero si no le quedaba otra, lo haría.

-O-

Dos hombres, recién salidos de la cárcel, celebraban bebiendo algunas cervezas su nuevo secuestro. Nada más escapar de la cárcel habían secuestrado a una joven. Tendría alrededor de quince años, y lo mejor de todo, para ellos, es que era hermosa. Le hacían lo que querían. La maltrataban. Y mientras la maltrataban se dieron cuenta de que aún era virgen, y volvieron a su último oficio. La hicieron sufrir mientras ellos se divertían. Y además, para reforzar la emoción, también descubrieron que esa chica estaba enamorada, así que su diversión aumentaba. Y no tenían miedo, porque la policía no podría encontrar ese lugar, y además, nadie se había percatado de su fuga, excepto algunas personas. Así que tenían varias semanas, o meses, para divertirse con jóvenes. Pero, para empezar, tendrían a la castaña.

_**Hola gente, ¿qué tal? Sí, ya se que todavía tengo varias cosas empezadas, pero a Luchando por tu amor le quedan muy pocos capítulos, así que de paso, empiezo algo nuevo. **_

_**Bueno, quiero decir que; Las dos cazadoras, Caminos Cruzados y el secreto del digimundo están inactivos hasta cierto aviso. Tengo que informarme bien de algunas cosas antes de continuar, no es por falta de inspiración. Donde el viento da la vuelta sigue, pero hasta que no reciba algún review pues no voy a continuar. El que tengo de pichi pichi pitch está en proceso de final. Y los otros pues están igual. Luchando por tu amor está en proceso pero en mi cabeza, porque son tantas las ideas que quiero meter son tantas que tengo que ordenarlas. Pero acabará en poco tiempo. **_

_**Y este pues... digamos que últimamente hay muchas desapariciones en mi país. Comenzando por un niño Canario llamado Jeremy, pasando por una chica portuguesa llamada Madeleine, llegando a Marta del Castillo. Y todas estás tragedias me dieron la idea crear un fic. Sí, algo satánico, pero tengo mis razones. La mayoría de los que desaparecieron están muertos, y les dedico esto. Si quieren, entren en esta dirección de internet, pero deben hacer una cosa, unir los espacios:**_

http:/ /www. Youtube. com/watc h?v=R3ggrTYbswI

_**Bien, espero que comenten y digan algo para continuar o dejarlo. **_

_**Ustedes deciden. **_

_**Nos leemos o no en este fic o en otro (: **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. **_

Era de noche, era la segunda noche de Kari en aquel lugar. Hacía frío, mucho frío, y la chica estaba en una esquina echa un ovillo, pues su camisa rota y sucia y sus mini-short no le daban mucho calor. Estaba llorando, llorando porque de un momento a otro llegarían esos asquerosos hombres que harían barbaridades con ella, como la noche anterior. Le harían de todo, de nuevo, y le pegaría y maltratarían. Entre sollozo y sollozo, a veces salía un nombre, solo uno que se repetía. _Takeru_... Solo podía decir eso. Takeru, su amigo de la infancia al que, con el tiempo, había llegado a amar como a ninguna otra persona. Esa persona que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Y, como a veces decía su hermano para hacerla sonrojar: _sin luz no hay esperanza, y sin esperanza no hay luz. _Todos decían lo mismo. Ella le gustaba, él le gustaba. Pero en el fondo, Hikari no quería decir nada porque no quería perder su amistad. Tk era demasiado importante. DEMASIADO.

Poco tiempo después, aparecieron los dos hombres de la noche anterior. Shiro, el hombre castaño, vestía unos vaqueros, y tenía varias cuerdas en las manos. El otro, Killeu, tenía el pelo algo canoso, y tenía en su poder una maleta que contenía juguetes sexuales. Hikari tembló. De nuevo iban a hacer con ella aquellas cosas asquerosas. No podía creer que de nuevo la violarían y la dañarían. De nuevo...

―Ven preciosa... ―le dijo Killeu―. Vamos a volver a jugar.

―No te aremos daño, solo queremos jugar, pero si te opones a nuestras peticiones, no vamos a tener otra opción que atarte...

Hikari se echó hacía atrás, con miedo, mucho miedo. Ante la negación, Shiro cogió las cuerdas y la ató. La despojó de su ropa y la obligó a lamerle su pene. Hikari se negó, y lo único que recibió fueron varios golpes. Lloraba, y los dos violadores la ataron más fuerte para que no se escapara ni hiciera ningún otro movimiento. La dejaron tumbada en el suelo, y la abrieron de piernas, tanto que le dolió. Después, de la maleta, sacaron un vibrador, y se lo metieron fuerte, haciendo que la chica llorara a más no poder. Aquello le dolía, le dolía mucho. Mientras que aquel artilugio no paraba de moverse dentro del cuerpo de la chica, sacaron otro algo más pequeño, y Killeu comenzó a dilatarle el trasero para introducírselo. Hikari, entre uno de sus lamentos, gritó:

―¡TAKERUUU AYUDAMEE!

-O-

Serían alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Tk no había logrado dormir muy bien, y cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño, una pesadilla lo atormentaba. Eran dos hombres, y sus rostros no estaban muy bien definidos. Estaban dañando a Kari. Le pegaban y la tocaban por todos lados. Y él no podía hacer nada. Hasta que la castaña gritó su nombre...

―¡KARI! ―una gota de sudor frío recorría el rostro del rubio. Sabía que Kari no estaba bien, y que algo grave le ocurría―. Kari...

―¡Tk! ―dijo Natsuko al entrar en la habitación de su hijo―. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas?

―Mamá... he soñado con Hikari... le hacían cosas horribles y yo no podía hacer nada...―acto seguido se puso a llorar.

―Tranquilo, Tk ―dijo Robert entrando en aquel momento madre-hijo―. Pero, en el poco tiempo que os conozco a ti y a Kari, se que hay un vínculo entre vosotros, y este sueño lo afirma. Vístete, vamos a la comisaría.

Tk, acostumbrado a la personalidad tan extraña de Robert, hizo lo que le pidió aún con miedo en el cuerpo. Pero, ¿a que se refería Robert con que él y Hikari tenían un vínculo? Ya le preguntaría en otro momento. Sólo podía confiar en el novio de su madre, el jefe de la patrulla de policía, y esperar... Esperar a que algo sucediera.

-O-

Shiro ya había sacado del cuerpo de Hikari los juguetes, ya habían echo con ella lo que habían querido, pero ahora tenían un problema. El idiota de Killeu se había corrido en el cuerpo de la chica, y ahora se podía quedar embarazada. Pero eso a ellos no les importaba demasiado. Solo querían diversión, y ahora la tenían.

Salieron de la "casa" para ir a su apartamento, y así celebrar su violación número dos. Al salir, un gato blanco de ojos azules, con guantes, y además erguido sobre sus dos patas traseras, les miraba con rabia, con odio y con ganas de matarlos allí mismo. Pero se contuvo.

―¿Tengo visiones o ese gato está de pie?

―No, no tienes visiones. Soltad a Kari, ¡YA! ―dijo Gatomon.

-O-

La comisaría no era nada del otro mundo. Una máquina de cafés, otra de agua, un archivador con muchísimos papeles, un ordenador, y una mesa. Aquel era el despacho de Robert. Tk, sentado en una silla algo incómoda, espera a que el policía le preguntara algo. Sin embargo, mientras Robert ojeaba unos papeles, transcurrieron unos tres minutos que a Takeru se le hicieron muy, muy largos. Cuando Robert acabó, miró a el hijo de Natsuko muy seriamente, y, como un policía bien eficiente, comenzó a hacerle preguntas a el joven rubio.

―¿De qué conoces a Hikari?

―Pues... es algo difícil de explicar. Fue durante unas vacaciones de verano hace siete años...

―¿En el mundo Digimon, me equivoco?

―¿Cómo sabe...? -preguntó Tk.

―¿Lo del mundo Digital? Todos los policías los sabemos para que, cuando haya un ataque de digimons, no entrometernos en vuestro camino. Además, que en tu cuarto haya un bicho volando y que a veces hablé... Bien, paso de pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que Hikari Yagami significa para ti?

Y entonces Tk comenzó a explicar lo que la castaña significaba para él. Significaba amor, amistad, cariño, ternura... era un ser especial que hasta en las peores ocasiones sacaba sonrisas. Sonrisas verdaderas.

-O-

Hikari estaba dolida, otra vez. Ya estaba segura, sus amigos no podrían ir a por ella. Mucho había pasado ya. Dos noches enterar sufriendo, siendo maltratada y violada por dos asquerosos tipos. Nunca creyó que su cumpleaños acabase así. Nunca... Que palabra tan llena y vacía. Nunca tiene mucho nuncas, pero nunca... es mucho.

Cerró los ojos esperando que aquella pesadilla acabase cuanto antes mejor. Entonces, escuchó una voz. Sí, una voz, la voz de su amiga Gatomon, esa digimon tan amable y simpática que era su compañera y mejor amiga. Aquel ser digital que estaba en lo bueno y lo malo.

Se levantó, le pesaba todo el cuerpo, y se dirigió a lo que debía ser la puerta. Pese al dolor que cargaba, puedo gritar y llamar a su amiga. Daba golpes en la puerta para que la oyera, para que se diese cuenta de que estaba allí. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo, una idea para poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

―¡GATOMON! ―gritaba―GATOMON, SAL Y BUSCA A LOS DEMÁS, A LA POLICÍA, A TAKERU― dijo ahora llorando.

―Kari... ―susurró la digimon desde afuera―. Está bien, ahora mismo voy.

-O-

En la comisaría Robert por fin había acabado de entrevistar a Tk, ya tenía los datos que necesitaba. Esperó a que el joven se calmara y le dijo que se fuese a la calle a respirar el aire. El rubio hizo lo que le pidió Robert, y salió a la calle. La luna estaba llena, preciosa. No recordaba haber visto una luna tan linda en tanto tiempo. Entonces, de repente, le vino una imagen a la cabeza. Así, en seguida. Era una imagen de Hikari, que se encontraba llorando. La imagen se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

El chico intentó convencerse que aquello no era real, que era causa del sueño.

―¡Takeru! ―grito Gatomon, que llegaba corriendo― Takeru, ¡es Hikari, está en peligro!

―¡Gatomon! ―se sobresaltó Tk― ¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde está? ¡Aprisa! ¡Hay que avisar a Robert!

Con prisas, mientras entraban a buscar a Robert, Gatomon le contó a Tk que sucedía. La gatita blanca había estado siguiendo a dos hombres algo raros, y la condujeron hacía un lugar en un barrio marginado, donde había muchas chabolas. En varias de ellas se escuchaban los ruidos, los asquerosos ruidos, de alguien maltratando a alguien. Y en una, en solo una, reconoció la voz de Hikari. Pero lo que más le dolía era escuchar sus lamentos, gemidos y gritos de dolor que daba ante tal dolor que le procesaban. Durante el pequeño discurso de Gatomon, esta pudo ver que Tk se llenaba de odio palabra a palabra, y que la rabia había echo que se hiciera daño a si mismo, al apretar su puño el joven había echo sangrar su mano.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Robert, apenas tocó a la puerta para entrar, entró gritando y pidiento ayuda. Robert se asustó cuando vio al muchacho entrar, pero enseguida lo acogió y le pidió que se lo contara todo, y Gatomon ayudó mucho en el testimonio. Mientras que Tk le contaba a Robert lo sucedido, entonaba algunas palabras para que sonaran más importantes, y otras para que se notara que aquella chica le importaba mucho. Cuando su testimonio llego a su fin, Robert ya tenía bien claro que debían actuar muy rápido, y si no lo hacían, podían perder la pista de Hikari para siempre.

Varios coches de la patrulla de la policía salieron enseguida. En uno de ellos estaban Takeru y Gatomon. Los coches de la patrulla de policía se adentraron en el barrio en busca de la dirección que la digimon les proporcionó. Muchas chabolas tenían en su interior a personas, y enseguida llegaron a la chabola en cuestión.

Robert dio la orden a sus compañeros de que estuvieran por allí cerca, por si acaso, y armado y en posición, abrió la puerta donde supuestamente estaba la chica. Takeru miró, pero no conseguía nada.

Entonces se escuchó un disparo.

-O-

Hikari estaba acurrucada en un rincón intentando entrar en calor. Entonces escuchó un disparó y se levantó sobresaltada. Sin embargo, a su lado estaba Killeu, quién como modo de seguridad le tapó la boca. Parecía nervioso, asustado, y ni siquiera parpadeaba. Alguien entró. Killeu se levantó, cogió un palo, y se puso detrás de aquel hombre. Hikari observó con atención al señor que había entrado, lo reconoció enseguida. Era Robert, el novio de la madre del chico al que

amaba. Cuándo la castaña se percató de que su secuestrador iba a darle a Robert, no dudó ni un momento en levantarse y gritar con todas sus fuerzas: «¡ROBERT DETRÁS DE USTED!». Robert miró tras sí, y allí estaba Killeu. Le apuntó con la pistola, con el pulso bien firme. Killeu, fuera de sí, cogió su palo y se dirigió hacia la chica, dándole igual que el policia estuviese allí. Kari estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer, tenía mucho miedo. Fue entonces cuando el palo se alzó sobre su cabeza, la chica cerró fuertemente los ojos y se escuchó un disparo. Sin embargo, no había sido Robert quien había disparado, puesto que el policía tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, y miraba a Kulleu sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Él solo iba a lanzarse a sujetar al fujitivo. Kari abrió los ojos, y vió a su secuestrador en el sueño junto a un charco desangre y los ojos en blanco, y luego miró hacia Robert, poco tiempo, para ser sinceros, pues su vista se fijó más en su salvador, en _su amado Takeru... _

-O-

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, y se llevaron a Killeu sin decir nada. Hikari se estaba conteniendo, quería llorar, quería agradecer, quería contar todo lo que había pasado y abrazar a Tk, a decirle que lo amaba y que había visto al muerte muy de cerca. Que tenía miedo, mucho miedo, que no quería separarse nunca de él. También quería preguntar por su amiga, por Gatomon. Estaba segura de que ella era quien había avisado a la policía. Entonces, entre tanto ajetreo, perdió a Takeru de vista. Tras el disparó hacia Killeu, Tk, con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, y estaba muy asustado. Robert lo sacó de allí cuando la psicóloga que llevaba estos casos entró para hablar con Hikari, sin embargo, le dijo que era mejor que primero saliera de allí, y que se diera una vuelta a ver si encontraba a alguien conocido para sentirse mas a gusto, y si no había nadie, que se fuera junto a ella.

Siguió buscando con la vista a Tk, para darle las gracias, para contarle todo ya sin miedo. Y lo vió, estaba temblando, al lado de un coche de la patrulla, con una manta encima y una taza que seguramente sería una tila para calmar los nervios. Se acercó poco a poco. La chica, aunque había pasado lo que había pasado, se sentía segura en aquel instante, se sentía segura cerca de Tk.

―Takeru... ―dijo la chica con la voz más dulce que podía tener, mientras el rubio se daba la vuelta para verla. Estaba asustado, seguía en su shock―. Takeru muchas gracias de verdad...

Sin embargo, la respuesta fue la última que podía esperar. No había terminado de dar las gracias, cuando Takeru tiró la taza al suelo, rompiéndose, y la abrazó, la abrazó tan fuerte que creía que la iba a axfisiar, y lloraba. Las lágrimas no podían dejar de brotar de los ojos del chico, y entonces, la chica, también empezó a llorar. A llorar por recordar lo que había pasado, los recuerdo llegaron, llegaron sin motivo y sin explicación. Y entonces, asustada, también abrazó a Tk lo mas fuerte que pudo. Los dos, abrazados como nunca lo habían estado, tan sincronizados como nunca, se separarón uns segundos, unos segundos claves que le dieron a Takeru el momento de decir una palabras:

― Te amo, te amo como a ninguna otra chica, te amo como nunca he amado, y te juro que si vuelvo a perderte de esta manera no sabré que hacer. Hikari Yagami, lo eres todo, no vuelvas a desaparecer, no quiero perderte nunca más... ―su declaración. Esa declaración que tanto había reprimido. La esperaba de otra forma, pero no podía esperar más. Y a Hikari, aquello le vino como una cura para todos sus males. Una cura hermosa que venía en forma de persona, en forma de una persona angelical―. Hikari, se que es tarde, pero quiero hacerte un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños.

Encontes, antes de que Hikari fuese a decir que no hacía falta, el rubio la besó, la besó con tanta dulzura y tanto amor, que si que hizo falta. Otra forma de curar su corazón.

-O-

Las campanas de la Iglesia sonaban, mientras que una mujer, vestida de blanco y con el cabello castaño, salía de la mano de su marido, un hermoso rubio que la amaba con locura. Y habían pasado siete años desde que había sucedido todo. Taichi, como el padrino, salía junto a Sora que era la dama de honor de su amiga, aunque mil veces le había pedido que no, que con la barriga que tenía de embaraza no le quedaba bien ningún vestido y ningún traje, y . El recién matrimonio estaba la mar de feliz, mientras que todos les daban la enhorabuena.

Izzy se acercó a su amiga Hikari, que estaba terminando de darle las felicidades a su amiga, y le dio una pequeña caja. Hikari la abrió y vio una nota que decía que mirara hacia atrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su novio, a Takeru, sonriendo como nunca. Se arrodilló y allí, delante de todos.

― Hikari Yagami, aquí, delante de todos nuestro amigos y familiares, quiero pedirte lo más importante que puedo pedirte en este momento. Aquí, cuando mi hermano y Mimí acaban de unirse en el santo matrimonio, yo, Takeru Takaishi, te pido que te cases conmigo.

Hikari, sin dudarlo, dijo que si, que encantada. Tai miró la escena, más alegre que nunca. Desde el día que su hermana dejó de estar secuestrada, comenzó a salir con Takeru. Mucho tiempo habían aguantado sin confesarse su amor, y tuvo que ocurrir una desgracia para que los jóvenes pudieran confesar su amor. Ahora, siete años después, él y Sora esperaban a su primer hijo, Mimí y Matt se acaban de casar, Ken y Yolei habían empezado a vivir juntos... y Tk le había pedido matrimonio a su hermana.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, sí, y la Hikari volvía a ser la chica que siempre había sido. Y dejó de ser la Luz perdida del grupo.

_**·Fin·  
**_


End file.
